


Feelings Revealed

by Coffeedrawer



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-24 19:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18168860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeedrawer/pseuds/Coffeedrawer
Summary: This fic is based on superstore season 3 episode 20 Gender revealSome scenes have been written to emulate the show exactly with some modifications. The musings and drabble of one very bored Superstore fan





	1. The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys  
> I am new to the fan fiction writing game so go easy on me. I am PRO JAMY. Every time I see Sandra in that "Team Amy" T-shirt I am all giddy inside because that is literally me, shipping Amy and Jonah relentlessly and without shame. So During that long hiatus, I rewatched S1-3 so many times it became borderline unhealthy, I read every single fiction out there on multiple platforms and finally, I decided to try and write one myself. The first chapter is just a recap of the end of episode 20 and the beginning of episode 21, then its pretty much AU from there. I will be keeping the parts that I enjoyed in the original series and making changes where my heart was left lacking. Hope you enjoy. Would love to hear your comments so feel free to leave any constructive criticism. All grammatical errors are mine and I am afraid if I wait to perfect it I won't actually post this. I am very shy about my writing

Hey” Jonah looked up as he heard Amy’s sweet husky voice greet him from the doorway.  
He finishes tying some trash bags and stands up to throw them into the garbage can.  
“Hey”  
“What happened here? “Amy asked, unaccustomed to seeing so much garbage littering the floor.  
“Oh you, you know how crazy gender reveal parties get”  
“Yeah …….”  
She looked around curiously trying to decide what to do next.  
“There was so much Chianti and the mozzarella and uh, the unlimited breadsticks” Jonah replied closing his eyes and gesturing with his hands, speaking in a fake Italian accent, as a continuation of their earlier banter. He looked up to see a small smile grace Amy’s lips. His mood lifts immediately as he settles into an easy banter with her. He chuckles softly to himself, stopping short when he sees the look of pure longing in her eyes. His heart skips a beat, he takes a breath – certain that his eyes are playing tricks on him. He goes still, unwilling to move or make a sound - scared that it might shatter the moment.  
She takes a step closer, her gaze dipping to his lips as she moves in closer firmly, into his personal space, there is no doubt in his mind what her intention is now. His lips move down drawn to hers even before he can fully grasp what is happening she covers the remaining space between them and captures his lips in hers.  
The moment her lips touch his, he is entranced, his mind goes deliciously blank, he forgets that he is with Kelly and she is with the beverage guy. All he can do at that moment is cup her face lovingly and lean into the kiss. He slowly increases the pressure of his hands and brings her closer deepening the kiss. She grabs him placing both hands on his sides and lets herself enjoy the sensual slide of his velvety lips on hers. She is struck by how different this kiss is from the last one they shared. The last kiss was a lot more frenzied and passionate - fueled by a near-death experience. This one was more of a slow-burning, yet intense passion that can only be garnered from months of self-deprivation. They savored the feel and taste of one another after months of denying the obvious sexual tension between them.  
Amy is taken aback by the sweetness of the kiss and backs away slightly before things get more out of hand than they already have. Jonah follows her lips, unwilling to let the moment fade. Amy stands there for a minute committing the feel of his lips to memory as she reluctantly takes an unsteady step back. Taking a moment to catch her breath she looks up and sees how flustered he looks.  
Jonah rakes his brain for a coherent thought trying unsuccessfully to find something to say.  
“I uh……” he said  
“I’m pregnant” Amy blurted. She hadn’t meant to say that but a panic rose in her rapidly and she spoke up before she lost her nerve. She searched for more words that could somehow dispel the shocked look that braced his face.  
She watched helplessly as he visibly deflated like she had just given him a bar of chocolate and snatched it away before he could fully appreciate the smooth and sweet taste of it as it melts on his tongue.  
“You’re …… pregnant? “he asked perplexedly  
She gave him a short nod of assent  
“………with a baby? “  
Amy looked at him in confusion as if to say, ‘with what else’.  
“Sorry obviously, that’s…. uh, uh who? “he continued trying to make sense of the mess in his dazed brain.  
“Ah, its, ah Adam” she finished realizing there were no words she could say that would make this conversation less awkward, or remove that stunned look in his eyes.  
“Oh yeah, Adam”  
“It was just a- it was a onetime thing” she tried to explain but couldn’t quite look him in the eye.  
“How’s, how’s Adam doing? “she looks up at him confused by his line of questioning but answering all the same. “He is good? “her voice caught and it ended up sounding more like a question than an answer.  
“Good, good- ah tell him I said hi,” Jonah said trying so hard to tamp down the anger that rose inside him. He had so many questions, his emotions were running high, still unable to forget how soft her lips felt against his, how she held on to him kissed him like she was drowning and he was her life jacket.  
Amy was lost for words, she bent her head in resignation. This was not what she had in mind when she sought after him after her drive with Dina. She hadn’t walked in her intending to lay one on him but as she stood the watching him she was struck by how he’d made her laugh so effortlessly, despite her earlier melt-down. Dina’s words echoed in her ears “If you ask me you could always find a reason not to do anything if there’s stuff you want to do, do that stuff”. So, she’d decided to just do and not think – now here she stood staring at the man she had had a crush on for years, staring at the ashes of what they could have been if she hadn’t been running from him all this time.  
Jonah took a moment to gather his thoughts before making a bigger fool of himself.  
“I don’t know what I’M …. supposed to do with that”  
Amy shrugged “I don’t know”  
“But why’d you kiss me?”  
“I just, …” she shrugged again like it was obvious ……I just wanted to, before everything changed.  
Jonah scoffs “I can’t even…” he takes a breath like he wants to say more but is having trouble forming the words. He shakes his head and starts walking away from her, the garbage on the floor forgotten. His mind was abuzz with unanswered questions. He stops half-way to the door turning to look at her “You know what …. “he begins to say, but thinks better of it “No forget it” He turns to leave again and Amy deflates. He takes a few steps like he has changed his mind about voicing his thoughts but then decides otherwise. He marches to the door, shaking his head and mumbling to himself “No, uh, uh” as if he is at war with himself.

Amy decides to give him time to cool off and process his thoughts. 

He focuses on putting one foot in form of the other, he just needs some distance from Amy to process everything that happened, He heads to the breakroom to collect his stuff in his locker so he can clock out and be on his way.  
Mateo and Cheyenne are at one of the tables arguing about JLo. He isn’t really paying attention so he sees Kelly walk up to him until he hears her say “Hey I’ve been looking all over for you.”  
“Hey he says distractedly  
Kelly is taken aback by his standoffish manner and asks, “Is everything all right?”  
:” No um, yeah, everything is great, why wouldn’t it be?” he replies unconvincingly.  
“Anyway, I just wanted to know if we are still on for tonight? “Tonight?... what’s tonight?” Jonah asks with his brow furrowed’  
Kelly scoffs at him and reminds him of the movie plans they made last night after dinner.  
“Do you mind if I take a rain-check? I just have a few errands I have been putting off”  
“Sure… no problem. Are you sure you’re ok? Kelly asks again.  
“Yeah I’m fine I swear” he leans in to give her a goodbye kiss then thinks better of it as he feels the phantom caress of Amy’s sensual lips on his. He ends up giving her an awkward pat on the shoulder and walks away.

He pulls out his key card from his back pocket, clocks out and walks to his car without saying goodbye to anyone else.

It’s an uneventful drive home and he is glad for the lull in traffic tonight because he doesn’t think he would want to be stuck on the road with a bunch of angry and inconsiderate motorists right now. 

He lets himself into the apartment and sets his keys in the bowl on the console table he fought Garret to put at the entrance. He heads to the kitchen, pulls out some leftover lasagna in the freezer and heats it up, his mind is in too many places to focus on cooking now.  
Once he is done eating he rinses his plate and fills a glass with water before heading to his room. It is still a little early but he needs the oblivion of sleep so that he can gather his thoughts in a more rational state. He does quick work to wash his face brush his teeth and change into his pajamas.  
Once he is settled in under the covers he turns of the lights and that is when his thoughts go to hell.


	2. Chapter 2: The row

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys please accept my apologies its been over a month without an update. 
> 
> Here is Chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks for the comments and kudos in the previous chapter.
> 
> Let me know what you think good or bad. 
> 
> Only 3 episodes left before the hiatus 😱😭😭

As he laid his head on the pillow, the flashbacks began. Her face as she closed the distance, the jolt that ran hot and electric in his veins the moment her lips touched his. The feel of her whisper soft locks as they ticked his fingers. Her floral yet subtle perfume and the taste of her cherry scented lip gloss.  
He flicked the light back on hoping that it might banish the torrid memories -solid plan, except this wasn't a movie theatre where the lights signaled the end of a movie.

He sat up in bed hunched forward as though he was bowing his head in prayer begging the universe or whatever higher power out there to show mercy on him. It was futile, he generally didn't know how to handle negative emotions.

His strategy was to repress the slightest inkling of a negative thought. Today was no different; he was mad at Amy for kissing him. He felt cheated. Since he’d arrived in St Louis, he’d had a massive crush on Amy. Their timing had never been perfect when they met she was married, and he wouldn't forget the clenching in his chest when he’d heard. He’d vowed to respect the vow she had taken with her husband, so he had settled for being friends.

He was ashamed of that niggling ember of hope that had blossomed in his heart when he'd found out that her marriage was on the rocks and again at Cheyenne' wedding when she'd told him her marriage might be over. He had been dumbstruck when Amy had kissed him after they had survived the tornado. He had been overcome with a sense of wonder at finally getting a taste of her luscious lips that elation tough had been short-lived.

Jonah was embarrassed that he had laid dormant on the sidelines, never being bold enough to say how he felt. Now here he was in a state of blind panic over the fact that his long-time crush had raised his hopes up and stomped on them all in the space of 5 minutes. He had a girlfriend for God's sake and here he was pining over a woman who was pregnant with her ex-husband child, how pathetic could he be. The self-recrimination did nothing to cool longing still thrumming in his veins. It's as though every subconscious cell had been memorizing the look, feel sound and taste of her. Maybe they had recruited his consciousness too, and that's why he'd lost the ability to think from the moment he’d seen the longing in her eyes.

  
Jonah had thankfully found solace in the fitful bouts of sleep he had managed to get last night. He had woken up a few times during the night sweaty and hyperventilating this was nothing out of the ordinary neither was the arousal he felt from having salacious dreams that often-involved Amy. The anger and confusion he’d felt when he thought of his problem with Amy were new.  
He had left the house later than usual he told himself that he wasn’t up for human contact.

The drive to work was uneventful he arrived 10 min before the pre-shift meeting began and decided to listen to the radio and wait out the time.

He strolled into the store 3 minutes before his shift was due to start. When he got to the breakroom, everyone was already seated, and he sat far away from Amy but close to Kelly. Just as he was taking his seat, Glen started the meeting.  
The meeting went by in a blur, just as meeting ended he heard Glen say;

“Just a reminder it is still Haitian heritage month, so if you have a customer and you think they might be Haitian feel free to offer them a sticker. Also, it is Mother’s Day this weekend, and corporate says that mothers are in this year, so we are going to be hitting that hard. So that’s it for the prepared announcements now I will open up to the room in case anyone has something they would like to say”

 

  
He could feel Amy’s eyes boring into him, but he studiously tried to ignore her pleading eyes. He succumbed briefly, catching her eye before looking away when he saw her expectant expression. He sighed audibly, not yet ready to process what happened between them yesterday. He saw her visibly deflate in his peripheral, and he almost felt bad for ignoring her.

  
Everyone looked around confusedly wondering what Glen meant, he continued to say, “maybe about Mother’s Day” realizing that Amy hadn’t caught on to his subtle nudging.

  
"Uhm, well my mom broke parole, so I think that this is probably the last..." Cheyenne began to say before Glen interrupted her “No Cheyenne, Amy has the floor."

  
“Oh…., oh I see. Hey, guys, I’m pregnant” Amy said realizing that Glen must have found out and was now giving her the platform to tell the others.  
The break room erupted in a chorus of good wishes, up until that point, he was in his head trying to quiet his thoughts, he glanced in Kelly’s direction and feigned shock, he didn’t want to it to become public knowledge that Amy had told him yesterday, especially considering the circumstances under which he found out.

  
"What? right out of nowhere” Glen said acting surprised despite having orchestrated the announcement.

“I, know what you are thinking but I only told three people, so this is not on me” Cheyenne defended before Amy could accuse her telling Glen.

  
“Its fine everybody would have been able to tell soon anyway” Amy assured placing a polite smile on her face.

  
“I guessed last week when you ploughed through that pile of taquitos" Mateo quipped.

  
“It wasn’t a pile of taquitos it was a couple of taquitos” Amy defended incredulously.

  
“Don’t worry I couldn’t tell?” Kelly said trying to reassure her after Mateo's snarky remark.

  
“Did you know?” Kelly asked noticing that Jonah was unusually quiet.

  
“No, uhm, uhm no I didn’t know until just now. That is wild and wacky stuff I did not know that” Jonah replied sounding nothing like himself. Garrett furrowed his brow wondering why his dorky roommate suddenly sounded weird.

  
“Well I could tell already, I compared the pictures” Marcus piped up

  
“What pictures?” Amy asked.

  
“What pictures?” Marcus repeated realizing he had revealed something he hadn't meant to.

  
“Oh, that explains why you didn’t want to come on my gossip girl bar crawl,” Justine said, trying to insinuate herself into the conversation.

  
“Uh huh, that was why” Amy nodded taking an out and simultaneously sparing Justine’s feelings.

  
“We have a lot of work to do so let’s just burn through all of this, Amy is pregnant, the baby is Adams, I was the first to know because I’m her best friend and Justine no one went to your bar crawl because you are unpleasant to be around.” Dina finally piped up.

  
“Unpleasant in bed,” Justine said trying to joke to mask the hurt she felt from Dina’s remark.

  
“I’m gonna give it to her, nice one” Garret responded to Justine’s self-deprecation

  
“Thank you,” she said.

 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Amy had come in earlier than usual today, hoping that Jonah would have calmed down enough so that they could talk about the kiss. He was always early for work, so she was a little taken aback when she arrived before him. She became worried as the beginning of the meeting inched closer, and there was still no sign of him.

She sensed his presence the minute he had walked into the break room. He was clearly ignoring her. Amy noticed how he stepped into the break room and sat at the back quietly without his usual exuberant greeting.

She tried to catch his attention during the meeting but he ignored her. What stung though was that he denied knowing about her pregnancy. I guess he hasn’t cooled off, Amy thought to herself.

  
As soon as the meeting ended Jonah had put his arm around Kelly and offered to walk her to her assigned station. Amy knew he was shielding himself from the possibility of being cornered by her. She was not going to give up that easily though so she made a note of the zone she’d assigned him and decided to ambush him there.  
Amy looked around to see if there were any nosy Nellies who could overhear them. The last thing they needed was another kiss scandal.

  
“Hey,” she said

  
Jonah swerved at the sound and was momentarily taken aback to find her standing right behind him.

  
“Hey,” he said his voice catching a little trying too hard to sound casual.

She had been so sure that this was the best course of action, but now that she had forced herself in his space her courage waned a bit. She threw a cursory glance around once more, shoving one hand in her pocket nervously, before continuing.

“So uhm, we should probably talk?”  
“Honestly its, it's fine. I’m all good, really nothing to talk about”.

“Okay, uhm, but you know if we were gonna talk I would say something like ahh I was in a weird place emotionally and …”

  
Jonah interrupted, finally turning his back away from her and looking in her direction

  
“But we are not going to talk right” he shrugged

  
Amy could feel her patience waning and took a breath trying to contain her annoyance at his insistence that they avoid talking about this.

  
She watched helplessly as he carelessly shoved the rest of the merchandise on the shelf and walked away from her, straight to Kelly using her as a buffer between them again. She would never admit but seeing him with her chipped at her ego, today more so than other days.

 

She waited patiently, for another opportunity to present itself he couldn’t avoid her forever. Amy was coming back from her break when she saw Jonah preparing to open another register, this, was her opening he was finally alone and she wasn’t going to let this slide.

 

“It’s not like I walked in planning to kiss you" she started without preamble, this time not caring if people could hear them or not.

  
“Can we not do this now? I’m working”

“Uh I can take you over here” he called over a lady who was heading towards the checkout queue.

“Sorry mam, he’s closed,” Amy said reaching over to switch off the teller number sigh that indicated which tills were open.

‘You can’t just not talk to me.”  
“I’m not, not talking to you I just don't want to talk about yesterday, we can talk about anything else. Do you want to talk about SpaceX? I’m in.

“Uh okay, I think it’s really gross that only rich people get to go to space, and it’s like let’s focus on earth problems before we set up shop on Mars.  
“Interesting, counterpoint….”  
“Ok I don’t really want to talk about this, I wanna talk about yesterday” Amy interrupted him.

She was exasperated with his avoidance tactics “Well I don’t, ok?”

  
He reached over to re-open the checkout while beckoning a customer over.

  
“No still closed mam, thanks.” Amy contradicted.

Jonah realized that she wasn’t going to relent and tried a different strategy.

  
“Okay, I have 2 minutes until my break go.”

  
Amy was momentarily stunned that he was finally willing to talk.

“Uhm, ahh okay, well uhh….: she fumbled not knowing where to begin. She clears her throat to buy herself a little time to gather her thoughts

  
“Obviously, there are feelings there” she began

  
“I mean not obviously, I guess seemingly” she backtracked feeling too exposed “ I just really didn’t think that this would be a one-sided conversation, look what I want to say is, after I found out that I was pregnant again, it hit me like a ton of bricks, and I was trapped under the weight of past 13 years.

I felt like history was repeating itself. I went into a tailspin, over the things that I would have to give up. I needed to mourn. When I walked in and saw you there I just…..” she trailed off.

“Your two minutes are up, I’m starting my break now” Jonah cut her off and walked over to the breakroom.  
Amy couldn’t hide the hurt look on her face as she saw him walk away. She didn’t have the energy to be angry at him this tension between them was taking its toll on her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He didn't mean to be rude but, he was not ready for this conversation and seeing the vulnerability in her eyes, made him want to offer her comfort.  
He hated seeing her hurt, it pained him, to see her in so much agony because of him but he needed to preserve his sanity too.  
The rest of the day went by in a blur he continued with his clingy boyfriend routine to distract himself from the whole thing with Amy. He kept comparing how Amy made him feel to Kelly. Kelly fell short every time. When he was with her the world didn’t fade into the background, time didn’t stop nor did his stomach flutter like it did when he was goofing around with Amy.

He was not sure what this meant for his relationship with Kelly, up until yesterday he had been comfortable drifting. He had fun with Kelly, but he didn’t see the relationship progressing past that, besides Amy was with the beverage guy, so he was sure that she didn’t see him as more than just a friend. That kiss had tilted everything on its axis. He kept replaying the words “obviously there are feelings there” ……and it was messing with his sanity.

“Attention all cloud nine employees, please make your way to the electronics department, to watch a completely random video, not to worry though you will be going home soon hopefully to something better than being stuck here for 8 hours.

As everyone gathered around Jonah saw that everyone except Amy was there. He was done avoiding her. She deserved better.  
He found her in the break room sitting alone at one of the tables, a coffee in hand and a forlorn look on her face.  
“Hey,” he said

Amy sighed looking up at him briefly “Hey,”

“You’re missing the big movie premiere,” he said trying to ease some of the tension in her shoulders

“Yeah, I guess I will just have to Netflix it.”

  
He chuckled softly. He looked down not sure what to say next.

He took a step towards her,

“Look I’m really sorry if I reacted poorly yesterday. I think I was just caught by surprise.”

  
“Look can we maybe not do this right now” she interrupted him “I’m sorry I just, it’s been a really rough day and I don’t know how much more I can take”

  
“Okay…” Jonah said incredulously.

  
“What is that supposed to mean?”

  
“What I said okay?” he shrugged looking everywhere but at her.

“No, you said okay” emphasizing the o and the k longer than necessary, in a mocking manner.

“Well it’s just, it’s a little annoying, you know, you waited to talk to me all day, and when I’m ready it’s just like Nah, it’s what you want when you want it”

“Well I don’t know if you’ve noticed Jonah, but I’m sort of going through some things.” She was not going to get into this with him, so she started gathering her things to go.  
“Yeah, I get that, you know, I guess I’m just saying everybody has problems."

“Oh, really what are your problems, Jonah? Did the farmers market run out of your yogurt? Or, or, oh your New Yorker came late this month? Amy said in a sarcastic tone.

“The New Yorker is weekly,” he couldn’t help correcting” and yeah fine maybe you have a little more stuff going on than I do.’

  
“A little more stuff?”

“but that doesn’t mean that you get to dismiss anything I say.”

  
“Oh my God cry me a river.”

“This is what I am talking about,” Jonah said raising his voice in irritation “you love playing the martyr, you get to just judge everybody else and no one gets to criticize you on your crap.”

  
“Are you really that pissed off that I kissed you?”

“No, I'm pissed that I waited around for you for two years and you waited till I was in a relationship you were pregnant to kiss me!” He replied finally putting into words what had been bugging him all this time.

  
“WHAT?” Kelly shrieked from the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: The characters are NOT mine (In case you thought they were hehehehehe).


End file.
